Twilight Zone
by Magic-Dancer
Summary: While watching an episode of Buffy, I get sucked into the show. I become Buffy. What happened to the real Buffy? A story of redemption, my redemption.
1. The Switch

A/N: Here's the disclaimer. Joss owns Buffy and all, I own myself, my mom is, well, my mom, Doritos and Sprite belong to whoever. Oh yeah, and don't laugh at the Sweet Pea! My mom really does call me that! Okay, now that I have added this, I am off to watch Alyson Hannigan and Jason Biggs and co. in "American Pie 2." And yes, this is my first time watching it. I love DVDs!  
  
A/N2: Okay, I changed my name in this. It's still me as Brooke, but, for reasons that come up later on, I changed the name for privacy reasons, k? Read and review people!!!  
  
"I hate night classes!" I grumbled, letting myself in the front door. I walked to my bedroom, dumped my stuff, and continued on to my mother's room.  
  
"Hi, honey, how was your class?" she asked.  
  
"Fun. Business and economics. I mean, the only reason I passed econ in high school was because we never had to do anything!" I complained. "Hey, did you tape 'Buffy' for me?" My mom nodded and pointed to a video cassette on top of her television.  
  
"I'm off to sleep. Long day at work today. Sweet dreams, Sweet Pea," she said, yawning.  
  
"Night, Mommy! Love you!" I turned off her lamp, took the tape, and went into the living room. I popped in the tape, rewound it, and grabbed some Doritos and a Sprite from the kitchen. I settled in to watch two hours of commercial-free "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"God bless FX and the fast-forward button!" I declared. I pressed PLAY. At that instant, red and gold sparks flew from the remote and TV. And then, everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy, Buffy! Wake up!"  
  
'Good,' I thought, 'the VCR isn't broken. The tape's still playing. Need more caffeine!' I sat up and opened my eyes.  
  
"This doesn't look like my living room," I said sharply.  
  
"Um, well, of course not, B, this is school." I looked up into the face of Nicholas Brendon, the actor that portrays Xander Harris on "Buffy."  
  
"Yeah, you know, that fun place where we're supposed to learn but actually end up fighting big mean bad guys?" Alyson Hannigan, Willow, said. I started to stand. "Whoa, easy there, Buffy, you had a pretty bad fall."  
  
"Yeah, just fainted out of nowhere," Nicholas replied. I pulled away from them. 'Why are they calling me Buffy?,' I thought. Last time I checked, I looked absolutely nothing like Sarah Michelle Gellar, and I certainly wasn't named Buffy. I decided to speak up.  
  
"Okay, Nicholas and Alyson, if I may presume to call you guys by your first names, I'm not 'Buffy,' alright? My name's Brooke. Brooke Kaminski. You guys play Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg on 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.' And I comfortably sit in my living room and watch you guys on TV. Not in the TV, not in the show. Remember Sarah? That's who you want, not me," I finished. They exchanged a look.  
  
"We better get her to the library and talk to Giles," Alyson decided. I shook my head.  
  
"No, he's not Giles. Anthony? Ring a bell?" They shook their heads. "UGH! Come on, people!" Alyson started leading me down a hallway and Xander took my other arm. 'Okay, okay, what will make them remember…' I thought fast. Then I had it!  
  
"Alyson! Okay, remember Jason Biggs? 'American Pie'?" She shook her head no. "Okay, fine. Here, what movie is this line from: 'One time, at band camp, I took the end of my flute and…'" Alyson and Nicholas stared at me blankly. "Oh, good Lord, every teenager in America knows that movie! Every student that has ever been to band camp and lived to tell about it! I refused to see it out of principle just because you made fun of band! Alyson?" I spotted Charisma Carpenter up ahead at a locker. She had to know what was going on!  
  
"Oh my God, what is up with Buffy? Ugh, who did her hair this morning?" Charisma scoffed. What the he-? I realized we had reached the library. This place looked nothing like sets in a studio, more like real life. A horrible thought popped into my mind, that I had gotten thrown into the Buffy-verse…only, as Buffy!  
  
"Giles! Where are you?" Alyson called out. No answer. I kept thinking. Was I supposed to play along? I mean, I've seen practically every episode, but I still knew nothing about fighting and killing vampires. Not to mention absolutely nothing of the characters private lives! I groaned and sank into a chair. 'Giles' finally appeared around the bookcases.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. I put my head in my arms.  
  
"She fainted and hit her head. We think she must be delusional or something, she keeps calling us by different names," 'Xander' said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she thinks she's not Buffy Summers, for one," 'Willow' spoke up.  
  
"I'm not!" I groaned out.  
  
"Stress trauma…too much burden with being the slayer, so her mind is trying to compensate…" Anthony muttered.  
  
"Okay, stress trauma, fine. But where is she coming up with all this?" Xander asked, folding his arms. I sat up, having made my decision.  
  
"Okay, if I really am 'Buffy Summers' and you guys really are, well, you guys, and I'm in Sunnydale right now, then we're sitting smack on top of a freakin' hellmouth, right?" I said. 'Giles' nodded.  
  
"Hellmouth? Hello, you people live for the weird. I only see it whenever I go to frat parties at Ball State! The hellmouth! Think about it. What I am saying could very well be true!" I exclaimed. This was worse than trying to understand my old sociology prof! 'Giles' stroked his chin.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, but what exactly is it that you are saying, I mean, about you and all of us?" he spoke. I took a deep breath and stood. I began pacing, merely to keep some sanity.  
  
"Alright. Buffy's the slayer, right? Right. Sarah Michelle Gellar plays her, 'Willow' is played by 'American Pie's Alyson Hannigan, 'Giles' is portrayed by Anthony Stewart Head, 'Cordelia' is actually Charisma Carpenter, and 'Xander' is played by cutie Nicholas Brendon." 'Xander' smiled.  
  
"Hey, I may not be that Brendon guy, but she called me cute, that's always good," he said.  
  
"Xander, shut up," 'Willow' told him.  
  
I continued, "I was just turning on the VCR to watch a couple of 'Buffy' episodes I had taped, when some sparks started flying from the remote all 'Harry Potter' style, and then Alyson and Nicholas were standing over me. That's all I know."  
  
"So who are you then, if not Buffy?" Anthony asked. I exhaled loudly.  
  
"I'm Brooke . Live in hole in the wall Kokomo, Indiana. Okay?"  
  
"Kazinski?" Nicholas repeated. "Like Ted? Whoa, psycho, is he your cousin?"  
  
"No," I snapped. "He's not. K-A-M-I-N-S-K-I!" I spelled.  
  
"Well, you look just like her," 'Xander' said.  
  
"I believe Ted Kazinski is male, Xander," 'Giles' corrected.  
  
"Um, I think he meant Buffy," 'Willow' replied. I felt like crying. I was trapped at a family reunion! Doomed to argue endlessly in circles.  
  
"Alright!" I conceded. "I'll call you by your 'names,' just stop for a minute!"  
  
"Brooke…if you're not Buffy, but you're here, then where is Buffy?" Xander asked. I shrugged.  
  
"Probably sitting on my couch in Indiana going, 'What the hell just happened here?' Lord, when my brother's friends find out he's got Sarah Michelle Gellar, or 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer,' whichever, for a little sister…" I laughed hollowly.  
  
"Actually, she would look like you, well, what you really look like, anyway," Giles corrected. I shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Okay, so say there is really this 'parallel universe' or whatever and Buffy and co. really exist, outside of the actors. That explains you guys and Sunnydale not looking like some TV studio. But how did I end up here? I'm not into messing around with spells or anything else like that. I mean, the worst I've ever done with the occult is go to the French Quarter!"  
  
Giles shook his head, frowning. "I'm not sure. But we'll find out. Willow, you know the drill."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Research."  
  
"Xander, you stick with Brooke. Do NOT leave her side for any reason. Brooke, I'm going to need you to pretend to Buffy. If you've seen these television episodes, then you should have a fairly good idea of how to act." I nodded. "Alright, see you two later, then," Giles finished. Xander and I walked out of the library.  
  
I turned to him. "Wow, back in high school. Um, we don't really have to go to class, do we?" I asked.  
  
Xander broke into a smile. "Of course not. Much easier for me to not leave your side if we aren't in class. You and I only have three classes together." He stopped. "I mean, Buffy and I only have three classes together." I chuckled. "I can see this is going to get really confusing," he said softly.  
  
"Where's Snyder?" I asked abruptly.  
  
"Principal? Um, no clue. Probably giving some poor, unsuspecting freshman an enema this time of day," he responded with a grin. I laughed.  
  
"Good, then let's make a break for it now!" 


	2. Reflections

An hour later we were walking around the mall, talking and joking like old friends. More than once I had to remind myself that Buffy and Xander were old friends, and that he had probably forgotten that there was a different soul residing in her body now, at least for the moment.  
  
We were riding down the escalator when Xander said something that really threw me off guard.  
  
"You know, Brooke is really quite beautiful," he remarked. I straightened in surprise.  
  
"H-how do you know what I look like?" I stammered. He nodded at the large mirror. I followed his gaze to see myself, not Buffy, staring back. I raced down the escalator. Xander caught up with me at the bottom.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" I snapped. Xander held up his hands.  
  
"Hey, I just said what I thought…before thinking. I do that a lot. I didn't mean to offend," he offered.  
  
"No, no, not that!" I said impatiently. "I mean, that was pretty sweet of you," I tried, more gently. "I meant the mirror, the funky reflection thing." We looked at each other for a second.  
  
"Giles!" we agreed in unison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Moments later, we burst through the library doors, having run the entire distance from the mall.  
  
"Hey, guys, what're you doing back here already?" Willow asked, looking up from the computer and stretching.  
  
"It's six-thirty, Will," Xander said. "Where's Giles?"  
  
"I'm right here," Giles replied, striding through the door. "I was asking Jenny her opinion…"  
  
"Jenny?" I asked incredulously. Giles nodded.  
  
"Jenny Calendar," Willow said, "you know, the computer science teacher?" I waved my hands impatiently, opening my mouth to warn them of her impending death. Just then, Doc Brown's warning of interfering with the past in "Back to the Future" popped into my head. I decided to ignore Christopher Lloyd's advice. I figured Joss could handle the sudden change in situation. Sunnydale was on a hellmouth, after all.  
  
"Watch her!" I ordered. "I won't explain everything, just keep her from being alone with Angel! He'll kill her!" Giles, Xander, and Willow stared at me in shock.  
  
"B-but Angel's good, right?" Willow asked, confused.  
  
"Only because he still has his soul now. Look, Jenny was sent here to keep Buffy and Angel apart."  
  
"But why? And by whom?" Giles interjected.  
  
"I'll allow her to explain it, if and when she's ready. If Buffy and Angel end up…well, together, in the physical sense," I started to explain before Xander interrupted.  
  
"SEX?" he roared. I put my hands on his chest.  
  
"Calm down. I'm just telling you what is going to happen. Things will get worse than ever, worse than when the Master was around. If Angel has just one true moment of happiness, like…with Buffy, he loses his soul. Forever." I left out the spell to return his soul for the moment. "Once that happens, he'll return to Spike and Dru, and become hell-bent on killing Buffy and taking over the world, basically."  
  
"What does all of that have to do with Ms. Calendar, then?" Giles questioned.  
  
"She knows how to restore his soul, if lost. I mean, she will find out how, once he loses it. Only…only Angel won't want his soul back. He'll only want to torture and kill Buffy. So, in order to keep on doing so…he'll kill her. It's horrible, Giles, please! You have to watch her closely and keep Buffy from Angel!" I pleaded. Xander snorted, moving away from me.  
  
"You must not know that much about the Slayer, then," Giles replied. I could tell I had gotten to him though.  
  
"Look, maybe while I'm here, I could just act as Buffy, and ruin things between her and Angel so that he leaves. The consequences will be disastrous otherwise," I suggested. Willow had sat mutely back down at the table. Xander was sitting across from her now. I could tell they wanted to believe me, but just weren't sure how any of this would or could come about. "I know this makes no sense. But," I stopped.  
  
"Okay, so what do we do? I mean, this may not be the most opportune time to bring this up, Brooke," Xander broke in, "but he's a vampire still. He has no reflection. And, well, you…do." It began to dawn on me what he was saying.  
  
"Um, what does this have to do with Angel not having a reflection?" Willow asked. "Isn't that kind of common knowledge about vamps?" Giles nodded.  
  
"Do you have a mirror, Will?" I asked. She looked confused, but pulled a compact out of her bag and handed it to me. I opened it and moved over next to Giles, peering into it.  
  
"Good heavens," he said. Willow came over to look.  
  
"Wow," was all she said. "But so what? Just don't go by any mirrors with Angel. Not like he looks in them anyway."  
  
"No, I think that what she and Xander were getting at is this: Angel knows when something is up. He can sense it. He'll be able to see right through Buffy's image and know it's not really her soul," Giles explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, then, what do we do?" Xander asked. "We can't have Angel going off the deep end and killing Heather because she's not Buffy!"  
  
"I highly doubt he would do that, Xander. Angel knows that the real Buffy could never return if that happened. If," Giles said, turning towards his office, "you would excuse me, I need to make a couple of calls, try to find out what is going on, and what we should do about slaying for now." Xander and Willow exchanged looks. All three of us started towards the doors.  
  
"We'll go to your, I mean, Buffy's house first, get some stakes, crosses, the usual, then patrolling. Ready for your first night of slaying?" Willow asked. I nodded, hoping that I wouldn't die.  
  
"Who knows, maybe some of Buffy rubbed off on me, and I know how to do this stuff…" I replied feebly.  
  
"Maybe," Xander said. 


	3. First Slay

"Look, I'll tell you guys this now, okay?" I whispered as Willow, Xander, and I entered the cemetery. "I love ghosts. New Orleans is my town. But ghosts are good. They're dead, no stakeage required. And not much hurting can be done…Oh my lord! What was that?" Xander put his arm around me.  
  
"That was just Willow grabbing a stake from her bag," he said. He leaned over to Willow. "Talk about seeing a new side of Buffy. Never believed I'd ever see her scared!"  
  
"Well, remember," she whispered back, "she's not Buffy. It's rather common to have the same reaction that she is having now. I mean, running around killing Big Bads isn't usually on a high schooler's to-do list." He nodded.  
  
"Hey, I can hear," I retorted.  
  
"I know, Brooke, I just-" Xander said.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow cut him off. "If anyone gets wind that Buffy's, well, not up to par, then…oh goodness."  
  
"Look, I'm not scared out of my wits, I can handle this!" I replied. I stopped, sensing something behind me. I grabbed the stake from Willow, turned around, and lunged for the vamp standing there.  
  
"Brooke! No!" Willow shouted. A strong pair of arms caught me, pulling the stake away. I stared up into the face of Angel. Talk about wanting to melt away…  
  
"What happened to Buffy?" he asked, looking at Will and Xander. Willow fidgeted.  
  
"Um, well, we're not quite sure. We can't really explain the whole thing here, who knows who might be listening…" she trailed off, glancing around.  
  
"S-sorry," I stammered. "I mean, I just…I knew that something was behind us, not human, no offense, just…sorry." Angel nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about it. So what's going on?" he said.  
  
"Tonight's my first patrol. Learning the ropes. I mean, I still have to kill a vamp or two, to keep up appearances," I answered. Angel drew in an unneeded breath.  
  
"I better stick close," he decided. I shook my head firmly.  
  
"No, you don't need to. If Buffy can do it, I can do it. Back off!" I snapped. Angel drew back.  
  
"Fine, but send someone for me if you need me, okay?" Angel slipped off into the shadows.  
  
"Damn," I muttered. "Should have kept my mouth shut."  
  
"Why?" Xander asked. "We don't really require him to kill any vamps or what have you."  
  
"Yeah, but letting him think I was Buffy for a while longer might have warranted a kiss or two…or three…I mean, hello? Angel's a hottie!" Xander glared at me as Willow giggled.  
  
"And I only get a 'cutie' rating?" Xander demanded hotly.  
  
"Um, Xan? You're sweet, really, but-Move!" I shouted, shoving him out of the way. He and Willow stared dumfounded as I began to fight a vamp. I've watched "Buffy" so often, I knew all her moves, but in my world, I could never move like her.  
  
After a few minutes, I decided to stop playing with him and dust him. So I did. And Xander and Willow were still standing there, shocked.  
  
"Um…I think I'm going home now, no need for me," Xander joked. I walked over to them.  
  
"Wow, I thought you said you couldn't, or didn't know, how to fight vampires?" Willow asked.  
  
"Um, well, I don't. Not really. Like, if you told me now to pretend Xan was a vamp and start fighting him, I wouldn't know how. Just…instinct," I rationalized. We began walking towards Willow's house.  
  
"Okay…I guess that makes sense," Willow said.  
  
"Good, that's settled. Who's up for a movie night now? I can make popcorn," I suggested.  
  
"Well, I'd love to, but I have calculus to finish," Willow replied. "So I will take my leave of you now. Besides, I need to call Oz. See you guys at school." She continued on down the street.  
  
"Bye, Will," Xander and I echoed. I looked up at him. He grinned.  
  
"Hey, I'm up for it. Just, no chick flicks, please. I prefer something that makes the girl cuddle up to me…" I smirked. 


	4. Movie Night

As we grew closer to Buffy's house, I started to worry. "What if Joyce knows I'm not her daughter? I mean, mothers know that kind of stuff. So, like, what if she finds out? That wouldn't be good, 'cause who knows what…" I trailed off.  
  
"Hey, you need to stop worrying. It'll be okay. We were over at Willow's studying, we finished, so she kicked us out so she could study calculus. So you and I decided to come over here and watch a movie. It's that simple," Xander reassured me. I nodded and took a deep breath as we walked up Buffy's front steps. After a few minutes searching, I found the key to the front door. I let us in, just as Joyce was going up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, there you are," she said, turning around. "I was just about to call Willow. Where were you?"  
  
"At Willow's, studying. You know, fun stuff," I replied, lightly. Xander jumped in.  
  
"Yeah, Willow decided it was time for us to go so she could enjoy her calculus alone. So B-Buffy suggested a movie night over here." I elbowed him in the ribs. 'Careful,' I mouthed.  
  
"Alright, well, at least I know you've done your homework then," Joyce said, smiling. "Have fun, you two, I'm off to bed." She hugged me.  
  
"Night, J-Mom." This time it was Xander's turn to nudge me. Joyce went on upstairs and Xander flopped down on the couch.  
  
"This is totally going to take some getting used to," I said under my breath.  
  
"Nah, not for me. I mean, usually, Buffy wouldn't let me touch her. And she'd probably make me get up off my butt and get my own snacks," Xander replied. I glared at him.  
  
"And so now that Buffy's soul is elsewhere, you think you can just jump my bones now? I mean, her bones?" He grinned wickedly. "Besides, you can get the snacks. I have no clue where anything is in this house. Including my bedroom. Remind me to let you show me where that is before you leave." Xander got up and led me into the kitchen.  
  
"Food…food. Alright, cheesy chips! More unhealthy stuff…" he mumbled, rummaging through the cabinets.  
  
"Just grab me some Chips Ahoy!, alright? I'm going to go find a movie," I said, then decided to head for Buffy's room to change clothes. Locating it was no problem, it was figuring out what to wear that was the challenge. I settled on some comfy pink sweat pants with a baby blue stripe on the side and a pink tank top. I was just stepping out of the bathroom when I heard a noise in the bedroom. I slowly crept out from behind the door…  
  
"Xander!" I exploded. "What are you doing up here?" He smiled.  
  
"I thought we'd be more comfortable up here…" he trailed off at my scowl. I sat down on the bed.  
  
"Look, Xan, just because I'm not Buffy doesn't mean you can take advantage of her body…" I stopped at his wounded expression. "I'm sorry. I just…I know you wouldn't do that…I just…things have happened to me, and the last thing I need is to put myself, and Buffy, in a situation like that again. I just…Forgive me for being a jerk?" He pulled me close in a hug.  
  
"Of course, Brooke. I don't know exactly what it was that happened to you, but I'm here if you need to talk. And I can definitely back off if you like. I mean, I may be 17, but not everything is about how the girl looks. Even just meeting you today, well, you're different. Different than Buffy. I mean, not to be mean to her, but you're, well, kind of, deeper. I mean, not all boring and…What am I trying to say?" he mumbled.  
  
"How 'bout this?" I suggested, leaning closer to kiss him softly on the lips. We broke apart. Xander grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that about sums it up," he whispered. "Now how about that movie?" We went back downstairs and began arguing over which movie to watch.  
  
"I don't care what you say, we are NOT watching 'Spice World'!" Xander voiced vehemently. I giggled.  
  
"Hey, you said you wanted a scary flick. What's scarier than the Spice Girls acting?"  
  
"Ha, very funny. Why don't we just watch 'Halloween'?"  
  
"Oh, come on, how lame can you get? 'Halloween' may be the first of the slasher films, but it is SO not scary," I complained.  
  
"Okay, fine. Any other brilliant ideas, other than Baby and Ginger?"  
  
"Hey, I actually happen to like the Spice Girls," I said, serious. Xander raised his eyebrows, then started laughing. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Alright, we'll watch this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's from the horror genre, don't worry. And it's by John Carpenter. So there." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't tempt me," he said wickedly, pulling me down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Hey, hey, behave!" I chided. I pulled a blanket up over us, leaned against him, and started to push PLAY.  
  
"Um, Xander?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you mind starting the tape? I mean, look what happened last time I touched a VCR remote. I don't want that to happen again until we can find out what happened there. I would so hate to end up in this film," I entreated him.  
  
"I know, you'd just rather be here with me," he replied, winking.  
  
"Yeah, that and I hate having people mess with my mind. Sutter Cane is insane. Or sane, depending on how you look at it from the movie."  
  
"What movie is it?" he asked, pressing PLAY.  
  
"'In the Mouth of Madness'," I told him. "Kind of…fitting, isn't it?" 


	5. Principal Snyder

I woke up the next morning in Buffy's bed, disoriented. So much for this being a  
  
one-day thing. I tried to recall what day it was, and whether I had to get to school. A  
  
knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Buffy? Are you up yet? Remember, I won't be home until late tomorrow, okay? I have that conference in LA. I left some numbers on the fridge if you need anything," Joyce told me. I got up and opened the door.  
  
"Okay, Mom. Love ya!" I replied. We hugged and she left a few minutes later while I was in the shower. I dried my hair and went into Buffy's closet to find an outfit. I decided on a short, tight tan-colored skirt and a low cut, wrap-around pink top. I pulled on some cute strappy sandals. I flipped my hair out, threaded gold hoops through my ears, and grabbed my stuff for school. I decided to give Willow a quick call and make sure I had my days straight.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy sounding Willow spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Will, this is Brooke, well, Buffy, um, yeah," I said.  
  
"Oh, hey, what do you need?"  
  
"Well do we have school today?" I asked sheepishly.  
  
"School? Oh no! I forgot to set my alarm last night! Yeah, we do! I fell asleep doing homework, and, well, I'll see you at school, okay? It's Friday by the way! See ya!"  
  
"See ya," I echoed, hanging up. I started walking towards the door. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Brooke, it's me, Xander."  
  
"Oh, hey! I just got off the phone with Willow, trying to figure out if there was school today for me think I could call in and tell them I'm just not feeling myself today?" I giggled.  
  
"Very funny. Actually, I thought you could use some company walking to school. I'm assuming you don't know where it is from your, Buffy's, house," Xander said. "Be at your house in ten minutes, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good," I responded. I hung up and decided to make a bagel. Back in high school. Buffy's high school life was definitely light years away from mine as a high school band geek. We were a lot alike in some ways though. We fought for our beliefs, her way was just more physical. And we had our own little group of friends. Mine just didn't research demons for fun. But hell if I ever found a guy as hot as Xander or especially Angel. I finished eating and brushed the crumbs off my skirt absentmindedly.  
  
I walked out to the front porch sitting down on the steps. Maybe she and I weren't too  
  
different after all. We both had our demons. Just as long as I didn't have to face any of mine to get out of here.  
  
"Hey, good morning! And how is the most beautiful girl in California today?" Xander's voice snapped me out of my reverie.  
  
"Ha, thanks. Doing just fine. It is nice to have sunny weather, warm weather, instead of that Indiana junk," I replied. We started off toward the school. "Willow overslept, so I'm really glad you thought to come get me."  
  
"Will? Overslept? Wow, that must be a first." Xander laughed. "So what are your plans for the evening?" he asked, kind of shy.  
  
"As of now well, not watching 'Buffy' reruns, that's for sure. Um, I dunno. Want to go with me to the Bronze?" I asked, correctly guessing what he wanted. A 1000 watt smile lit up his face.  
  
Xander led me to the fountain to wait for Willow. "Okay, I know you think I barely know you, and I know everyone else is going to think it's just Xander and Buffy but I know it's not. I  
  
mean, you might look like Buffy, but you're different." I smiled nervously, not sure what to say. I fell back on my old standard. Laugh.  
  
"Great, just what I need to hear when I'm trying to get into Buffy's psyche for school," I joked. Xander smiled back. He put his hand on mine.  
  
"And well, I started saying this, and I want to finish."  
  
"Look, Xan, I think I know what you're trying to say, okay? I've had enough guys back home try to get the same words out. You like me, right?" He grinned, nodding slowly, his eyes locked on mine. "And that's cool. I like you, too, just what would Buffy do? I normally hate relying on what others think or what they would do, I just I don't want anyone to know something's up until we can figure out how to get Buffy back and me home." His smile dimmed a little.  
  
"Right, get Buffy back here."  
  
"Hi, guys!" Willow called as she ran up to us. "You didn't have to wait for me, you could have gone ahead and talked to Giles without me."  
  
"Giles," I repeated.  
  
"We were just, uh, talking," Xander explained. We started to walk towards the library when Principal Snyder caught up with us.  
  
"Miss Summers, good, you're here today. I'd like to see you in my office, now, if that wouldn't be too much trouble," he sneered.  
  
"Um, well, I really need to stop by the library and grab a book for English, for a report," I groped for an excuse, but seeing his unmoving glare (not only from the top of his head), I conceded and followed him down the hallway leaving a helpless Willow and a speechless Xander.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Alright, young lady, you better have a very good excuse for not being in class yesterday afternoon," Snyder snapped. I began thinking of how much like a shiny golden egg his head looked, kind of like the big goose eggs in "Willy Wonka." I stifled a laugh.  
  
"Um, well, I really wasn't feeling too well. Willow had to drag me out of the girls' restroom and take me home I was so bad," I accounted feebly. I prayed he would let me out of here soon. Then I remembered the Mayor. I wondered if it was too early to tick him off yet.  
  
"Well, as you know, I'm looking for any reason, any reason- " I cut him off.  
  
"Look, I'm really enjoying this little chat here, but I need to get to class. You wouldn't want me to miss more, would you? No? Then good. See you later," I said, flouncing out of his office, ignoring his orders. I could see why Snyder really annoyed Buffy. He was just so irritating. Oh well. The day wasn't going too badly, considering. Now where was Xander... 


	6. The Road Home

When lunchtime finally came, I went straight to the library . I was hoping to catch Giles alone, without Willow and especially Xander. It wasn't fair to Buffy or me to put off going back because of him.  
  
"Hey, Giles," I said, walking into his office.  
  
"Oh, hello, Buffy," he replied absentmindedly, bent over numerous books.  
  
"So, what can you tell me?" I asked. He glanced up from his book. Giles took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Well, not much at the moment. I'd rather talk more in depth after school, if you wouldn't mind. Give me some time to find out more. There aren't many documented cases such as this. Most people in such a situation would have been deemed mentally incompetent. And therefore not taken seriously," he finished. I slumped down in a chair.  
  
"Look, Giles, it's not that I'm not enjoying it here. I am, kind of, as weird as this all is for everyone. I just want things to go back to normal. I don't want to get too used to this. I don't want to force Buffy to stay in a world she knows nothing about. There's no one there to help her like there is here for me. I mean, imagine how weirded out she is going to be when she watched an episode of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.'" Giles nodded.  
  
"That would be rather difficult," he agreed.  
  
"I just…things are going really well for me here, excepting Snyder. I've never done well with authority," I said, shaking my head. "But," I continued, "the way everything is going around here, like with…Xander…" I trailed off, blushing.  
  
"I understand completely, Brooke. But this might take time. All I'm asking is that you stick close to Willow and Xander, stay away from Angel, and be patient. And I have faith in you." I nodded dejectedly.  
  
"You don't have to be so excited about staying, Brooke," a voice from the doorway sounded. I looked upward to see Xander with a wounded look on his face. He shook his head and backed away.  
  
"Xander, I-"  
  
"Forget it." He stormed out of the library, almost knocking over a couple of students coming in, to actually borrow books! I quickly followed him to his locker.  
  
"Xander," I pleaded. He turned and glared at me. "What are you getting so mad about?"  
  
"Wouldn't you be angry if I told people that I wanted to leave you? To get out of here?" he demanded. I stared up at him, tears forming.  
  
"Xander, please, can we just go someplace a little more…private, not out in front of everyone?" He took my elbow and led me to a corner in between a bank of lockers.  
  
"Fine. Well?" He asked, arms folded.  
  
"Alright. I just…I don't want to get too close, okay? And we've barely known each other for twenty-four hours! But as soon as Giles figures out what is going on, I'm going to do whatever it is that I have to. And I don't want you to think I'm just using you for fun while I'm here. I've thought you were a really sweet guy, on TV. But that was just a character to me."  
  
"Okay, look, I believe you. But…sometimes, you just know. You just have this feeling about someone. Maybe you can't explain it, but that doesn't make it go away," he replied.  
  
"Don't I know it," I muttered.  
  
"And we both know that not everything can be explained. So, okay, things are going to be weird when Buffy gets back and you go home. Really different for both of us. But why can't we enjoy this now?" he implored. I nodded, and leaned into him. He put his chin on my head. "Now this is more like it." I giggled softly.  
  
"Hey, guys, news flash!" Willow exclaimed as she careened around the corner.  
  
"What, Will?" I asked. Xander didn't let go of me. Willow took no notice and continued on.  
  
"School's out for the rest of today!" Xan and I stared back in shock. "Principal Snyder's in the hospital because of a heart attack!"  
  
"Whoa, alright, a free afternoon!" Xander shouted. I backed away in horror.  
  
"Oh no…" I whispered. Willow watched me with concern.  
  
"What is it, B?"  
  
"I've already changed something. I mean, if Snyder dies, it's because I'm here. I'm already starting to throw things off. Nothing is supposed to happen to him until you guys graduate," I told them.  
  
"Well, maybe it isn't you, and it's just how things happen," Willow suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, Brooke, don't worry about it," Xander tried, putting his arm around me.  
  
"Look, I'll catch up with you later, I told Giles I'd be in to see him after school," I said, dashing off for the library. I nearly knocked Giles over as he walked out through the doors.  
  
"Oh, good, Brooke, Buffy," he corrected, "there you are. I think I've found something out." I followed him inside. "It seems, Brooke, that you must face the demons to get home. 


	7. Demons

A/N: {dream}  
  
"De-demons?" I repeated. "What, like, bad guys?"  
  
"Well, in a way, yes. But they aren't the demons that Buffy must face as the Slayer. Different for you, more…spiritual, perhaps. A way of redemption." I collapsed down into a chair.  
  
"What demons? Like I said, I'm not into the occult or anything, so how could demons be fighting over my soul or whatever?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I discovered a case or two similar to this situation. In both instances, the 'switched' people both were under an extreme amount of stress, spiritually. They did not feel comfortable as themselves and wished to be elsewhere. It takes a lot for this to happen. It must be felt at the exact same instant by both parties, in opposite dimensions."  
  
"Alright…so that explains how I got here. But what does that have to do with demons?"  
  
"There are different forms of demons. Buffy battles demons in the physical sense, tangibly. But your demons are of another kind. Perhaps something was on your mind that night, other than school. Something that might have happened awhile before, and you've never quite gotten past it. And you might not have been aware of it that evening. When memories and problems get repressed, they manifest themselves in other forms. Which would cause you and Buffy to trade places."  
  
"Meaning…?" I questioned softly, dreading the answer.  
  
"Simply put, that means that you must face whatever it is that has been haunting you to return home and bring Buffy back here." My face paled.  
  
"I…I don't know of anything that it could be…" I stammered. I rose, grasped my backpack, and turned to walk out. I heard Giles sigh behind me.  
  
"Brooke," he said. I turned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please, do try and think of what it could be, for your sake, not just Buffy's," he pleaded, studying me carefully. I nodded.  
  
"I'll try," I murmured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I walked the distance to Buffy's house slowly. The sky had clouded up; it was already quite dark for one in the afternoon. I had planned on going straight upstairs to Buffy's room, but as soon as I reached the house, I realized that wouldn't happen. Willow, Xander, and Oz were sitting on the front steps, talking quietly. I approached, trying to put a bounce in my step.  
  
"Hi, guys," I said, forcing myself to be as sunny as possible.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Xander said, smiling and pulling me down next to him.  
  
"Hi, Brooke, I'm Oz," Willow's boyfriend said, reaching over and shaking my hand. Heh, who would believe it, me, meeting Seth Green?  
  
"Hello," I chirped, leaning against Xander.  
  
"So, did you find out anything from Giles?" Willow asked. I tensed and feigned concern in the weather.  
  
"Shall we go inside? It looks like it's going to pour any second." I got up and unlocked the door. Oz, Willow, and Xander followed me in. "Make yourselves at home. I'm going to run up and change out of this skirt." I started upstairs.  
  
"I'll help!" Xander called up wickedly.  
  
"I can handle it!" I changed quickly into some form-fitting black pants and went  
  
back down to the TV room. "I'm back," I announced as Xander drew me onto his lap. We kissed, then Oz spoke up.  
  
"Okay, so about what Giles told you..."  
  
"About what Giles told me..." I repeated softly. I began thinking of what he had said. I knew I'd have to confront it soon, and I couldn't help but wonder exactly what demons he'd meant.  
  
"That bad?" Willow asked.  
  
"What was the worst thing that ever happened to Buffy?" I asked suddenly. Willow and Xander looked at each other, pondering.  
  
"Becoming the Slayer?" Oz suggested.  
  
"Rejecting me?" Xander brought up. I elbowed him.  
  
"Um...I really don't know, Brooke. But I have to agree with Oz. The Slayer thing, her parents' divorce, and moving to Sunnydale. Although," Willow paused, "I wouldn't say those are the worst things, more like the hardest, most challenging things." I nodded. "So what does that have to do with you?  
  
"She saves the world daily, pretty much alone, no offense. I...I tried my best to protect who I could from...from him. To get them to stop him from doing it again." My friends had fallen silent. A loud clap of thunder sounded and I jumped. Xander tightened his arms around me. I snuggled back into his embrace and took a deep breath. "Back in high school, things happened, things...involving a guy and I. He and I never dated; he was only a sophomore, and he was dating a friend of mine. I can't say, or, would rather not say, what exactly he did...forcing himself on me..." Willow gasped and Xander paled. "Jack...he almost got away with it. But...but I reported it. And because I was strong enough to do so, other girls came forward. A freshman, a young freshman...he was even worse to her. And she spoke up because of me. But since I was the senior, the 'instigator,' I was accused, by my peers, of organizing the whole thing to simply gain attention."  
  
"What idiot thought that up?" Xander asked angrily. I laughed idly.  
  
"The same guy I gave my heart to. The same people that I would have gone to the ends of the world with. Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh my lord..." Willow whispered.  
  
"So, like, did you kick some major butt or anything?" Oz asked.  
  
"Not yet, it gets worse before it gets better. After everything had gone through the 'proper' channels, he, Jack, left the school. I was left behind as the villain of the story, amidst the rampant rumors. My teachers rallied around me, though, thank God, but my friends...Justin, Brian, Belinda...my best friends...deserted me. They spread even more vicious rumors concerning me. It was tough, walking into the band room each morning. A place that had become second home to me was now a war zone. I was always uneasy in there, except when I played French horn...And I hated that, having some immature little pissants that I'd known since sixth grade and before. But my best friend of all, my love for high school, Brian...he never took a stand. Never stood up for me, never lashed out at me, to my face anyway...just slipped quietly away from me, plunging the knife even further into my back..." I stopped, choking back the tears. It still hurt so badly...why couldn't I get the hell over it already?  
  
"But what does that have to do with Giles' instructions?" Oz asked.  
  
"Oz!" Willow reprimanded. "Give her a minute!"  
  
"No, no, it's okay, Will. I know you guys have no clue why I'm telling you all this. Basically, those are my 'demons.' Giles says that, in order to get home, I have to face my demons. And I thought that I already had, back home, I mean. But, obviously not. Make sense?" They nodded, still looking rather confused. "Okay, so I don't know what it means, either. No matter what, though, I have to brave all that again, finally move past it once and for all, and get on with my life so that Buffy can return."  
  
"In the words of Marty McFly, 'heavy,'" Xander said.  
  
"Try dealing with it on your own for an entire semester," I retorted.  
  
"But you're not alone here, Brooke. You need to remember that. We may have just met, but we, Xander, Willow, Giles, and I, are here to help," Oz replied. Willow nodded.  
  
"So, when exactly does all this happen?" she asked.  
  
"No clue whatsoever when this all is going to go down. Could be tonight, could be two weeks from now...Giles is still looking. I mean, it's one thing to go through therapy, but from what Giles was saying, it sounds more like a physical fight than all mental and Freudian," I returned.  
  
"Well, then, we have to make the most of your time here," Xander put in. I could tell his cheerfulness was forced.  
  
"Okay," Willow agreed. "Meet at the Bronze at 7?" We all consented, and Xander told me he would meet up with me at Buffy's. The storm had slackened, so they left. I went upstairs for a nap.  
  
{I was back at Culver High, walking into the band room.  
  
"Aw, look who it is, guys. The slut," Justin sneered.  
  
"Poor Brooke, no friends anymore," Carla scorned.  
  
"Bitch! You ruined my life!" Anna shouted. I continued on towards the back room, trying to ignore them, attempting to ignore the hot tears that stung my eyes.  
  
"Oh, is Brooke going to cry and run to her mommy now?" Belinda mocked. All the while, Justin stood quietly watching the whole exchange, his face void of all emotion. Where I was once assertive and would have fought back, now I couldn't even reply. At a loss for words. And it was so hard, accepting that I had changed, that I was no longer the popular, outgoing girl I once was.  
  
"Bite me," I muttered, sinking down in the back corner by my locker. Silent sobs racked my chest. Six weeks ago we were celebrating 2001 together, and now...Things were so different. And deep down, I felt myself dying. I would never be the same. Nothing would. But why wouldn't Brian say anything? Why was I still giving him that power over me?}  
  
I woke up crying, hugging Buffy's pillow.  
  
"Hey, it's alright." I jumped up, whirling towards the window. Angel stood there, his face serious. "Must have been some dream....hopefully not prophetic, as are Buffy's,"  
  
he said.  
  
"I...I...it wasn't. I mean...more of a glimpse in the past..." I replied softly.  
  
"Well...all I can tell you is to listen to your dreams...and be prepared."  
  
"Is that why you came?"  
  
"Mostly. And to see if you wanted me to patrol at all."  
  
"If you would, I would so totally appreciate it," I replied gratefully.  
  
"Sure...later..." With that, Angel was gone.  
  
"And now...what to wear tonight...and worse yet...what to do about that dream," I whispered. "I can't go through that again." 


	8. Party at the Bronze

"Screw it," I decided. "I am not going to let that dream spoil tonight!" I walked into the closet and determined to go all out tonight. I picked a short, tight red dress with a sparkling empire bodice and spaghetti straps. I smoothed lotion over my legs, grabbed some inch-heel strappy red sandals, and headed to the bathroom to put up my hair. I was just putting the finishing touches on my make-up when the doorbell rang. Must be Xander!  
  
"Come on in, the door's open!" I called down. I heard the door open and then footsteps on the stairs. Something wasn't right; that didn't sound like Xander bounding up the stairs. These steps were slower, more methodical. My pulse quickened and I instinctively grabbed a stake. My free hand flew up to the gold cross around my neck. The door opened and I saw a blond head peer around it.  
  
"Spike," I growled.  
  
"Ah, good, Slayer, you're home. Thanks ever so kindly for inviting me in-" His eyes traveled up and down my body.  
  
"Can it! I thought you were...someone else." I raised the stake.  
  
"Please! I could have killed you already, easily. Especially since you aren't really the Slayer," he said lightly.  
  
"I...how..." I forced myself to regain composure. Sure, if Angel knew, of course Spike would know. "I may not be totally Buffy, but that doesn't mean I can't still kick some major vampire-"  
  
"Yes, yes, all very well," Spike muttered impatiently. "I'm not here to fight. Keep babbling and that might change. Dru sent me."  
  
"Dru?"  
  
"Yes, Drusilla."  
  
"I know who she is, duh! What does she want?"  
  
"To warn you. Bring the Slayer back or Sunnydale goes to Hell," he told me.  
  
"It's halfway there already. Hello, hellmouth? Besides, wouldn't you and Dru just love that to happen, for Buffy to be gone?"  
  
"It's disrupting a balance of some sort. I think that's what Dru was jabbering about after her vision. So if Buffy doesn't return soon, we all go to Hell. Have a nice day, love," Spike said. I stood in shock for a moment, then turned and raced out after him.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted as Spike reached the shadows in the front yard.  
  
"I love your hair like that, Slayer. Makes me want to come closer for a little bite...or two..." He took one step towards me, amusement lighting his features.  
  
"I'd kill you if Dawn didn't need you in a couple of years." I left him staring at me, puzzled, as I closed and locked the door. I raced upstairs to change my hair from the sleek updo. In moments, I had half of Buffy's blond locks cascading in curls down my back, the rest gathered. The doorbell rang. I hurried back down the stairs to get the door. When I opened, Xander stood there, his mouth dropped open in an appreciative gape.  
  
"W-wow..." he said, hushed. I smiled.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, kiss me already." That got his attention. A few minutes later, we broke our passionate embrace.  
  
"Ready?" Xander asked huskily. I snatched up my purse and we left for the Bronze.  
  
"So how was the rest of your afternoon?" I asked him quickly, before he could ask about mine. I hated to lie to him, so I figured I'd just avoid the subject. He started talking about his trip to the mall arcade with Oz and Willow. I tried my best to be attentive, but my thoughts kept drifting back to the dream and Angel and Drusilla's warning.  
  
What if Dru were right? What if her vision came to be, and everything in Sunnydale erupted, all because of me? Because of my cowardice? I shuddered. Imagine your high school experience being the reason for you ending another universe. It wasn't my fault...  
  
"And without Buffy here right now, Will and I are going nuts. I mean, she's our supplier and our stash is already really low..." Xander talked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," I answered absently.  
  
"After the Bronze, Oz and I thought we might get you and Willow to go back to your place and try an orgy..." he continued.  
  
"Me and Willow...sure-What?" My head snapped up. Xander chuckled.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd wake up." I gave him a small smile. "Hey, what's wrong?" I took a breath, trying to decide whether or not I should tell him about everything. I began to wish that Buffy were here. But if she were, I wouldn't have to worry about any of this. I decided to lie for now.  
  
"Um, just tired. Haven't quite woken up from my nap earlier. Sorry, I'll try to be more attentive." I avoided looking him in the eye, concentrating on the Bronze up ahead.  
  
"This is the Bronze, right?" I asked, cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah...the Bronze," he confirmed, still eyeing me. He put his hand on my back and led me in. I glanced around. True to its television form in every way. Except not a set. I noticed that Cordelia obviously wasn't here; I was getting way too many stares and catcalls. Xander's face relaxed.  
  
"Yes, this is Buffy Summers and yes, I, Xander Harris, am her boyfriend and date for the evening. Mine, back off, thank you, excuse us." I giggled and rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Come on," I pouted, "let me have a little fun." He looked wounded.  
  
"Hey, what fun is that for me if every other guy in here is all over you?"  
  
"Well...it's something I haven't experienced in quite awhile," I said almost inaudibly. He looked at me quizzically, but I shrugged and kept on walking.  
  
"Look, there's Oz and Willow." I pointed to a dimly lit corner that had two small sofas. The couple was sitting and chatting quietly while holding hands.  
  
"Hi, guys! What took you so long?" Willow asked excitedly.  
  
"Just...took our time coming over, that's all," I answered, gazing out at the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, took some time dealing with space-cadet here," Xander added, looking pointedly at me. I ignored the jab and continued scanning the crowd. I don't know why I was keyed up tonight. I could remember nights back in high school where I thrived on being the center of attention.  
  
"Where's Cordelia?" I wondered. Willow shrugged.  
  
"She'll be here. Cordy prefers fashionably late, dramatic entrances." Xander rolled his eyes as he said this. I smirked at him.  
  
"Ha," I rebuffed, "don't poke fun too much, you end up falling for her!" Xander looked scandalized, Willow's eyes were wide with shock, and Oz's face reflected amusement.  
  
"Only in your dimension, darling," Xander managed.  
  
I burst out laughing, not able to keep a straight face any longer. "Just do me a favor. Stay away from the broom closets, okay?" He raised an eyebrow. Willow perked up.  
  
"Hey, guess what! They're holding a karaoke contest here tonight!" she told us. Oz shook his head.  
  
"They really need to get some real music here, dude," he muttered. I laughed.  
  
"Hey, I never said I was doing the singing thing, so don't complain!" I retorted.  
  
"Oh, come on, you can't be that bad," Oz reassured me.  
  
"Yeah," Willow chimed in. "I mean, look at Xander."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, but it's true, I mean, when it comes to the sing-age, you're no Justin Timberlake," Willow replied.  
  
"Timberlake can sing?" I asked.  
  
Oz grinned. "I love this girl. She's got taste."  
  
"Fine, I sing...That'll be a shocker for Sunnydale. Buffy can cut loose once in a while, instead of always being all 'oooh, spooky scary stuff.' And I'll even one up a certain stuck-up cheerleader. You guys seen 'Moulin Rouge'?" I decided.  
  
"Ewan McGregor is a hottie!"  
  
"Yeah, I always fall for the guys that can sing. My downfall in high school. Total grr. Anyway...Oz, who's in charge of the music?" He nodded towards the DJ.  
  
"Toad. Talk to him, he pretty much has...everything."  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few."  
  
I walked onto the dance floor amidst all the couples and jealous glares of the girls. So this was how Cordelia feels most of the time. Well, on with the show, I thought. I had remembered a lip synch routine my sorority had put together my freshman year at college. I knew the words to that song backwards and forwards, so actually singing it would be no problem. We talked for a few minutes, and he said to come back up in about a half hour, once others had the chance to go. I sauntered back towards the Scoobies.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing in that outfit?" Cordelia Chase snapped, stepping haughtily in front of me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh, please, grow up," I responded, bored.  
  
"No, I mean, totally, trying to be like me, that is so pathetic!" she continued.  
  
"First off, if I was copying, my butt would look a lot bigger, more like yours." She gasped. "And secondly, if you really would like to know, you butt does really look big. By the way, is your hair supposed to look like that, or did Dorothy just drop a house on you?" I turned on my heel and started to walk away.  
  
"Hold up, Buffy Summers." I stopped and turned, arms crossed. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Xander and the others rising from their seats, taking notice of the action.  
  
"You cannot just walk in here one night and go all postal on me and expect to get away with it." I raised an eyebrow. "You have to pay. Or at least, attempt to." Inside I was laughing gleefully.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Only if you're up to it." Her face was set.  
  
"Fine, my terms. Sing. You think you're all that, get up there and prove it," I said, nodding my head at the stage. Cordy was harmless. I knew that from all the shows I'd seen. But she still pissed me off. And, in a way, this was payback to everyone that screwed with me in high school. Okay, so maybe this wasn't what Giles had in mind. I knew that too. But I'd deal with all that later. For now, I wanted to have fun, and maybe stir up some trouble. Did it matter? As I've said before, Joss could handle it.  
  
So here we were. Cordelia Chase and Brooke Kaminski, well, Buffy Summers, facing off. Go figure.  
  
Cordy bit her bottom lip, eyes narrowed. Her confidence faltered for a split second.  
  
"You're on! Ladies first,"she hissed, stalking up to Toad.  
  
I beamed.  
  
"Score one for the blonde," I muttered, walking back to Xander. All three looked at me, shocked. I looked at them innocently. "What?"  
  
"Giles is going to kill you. Inconspicuous, remember?" Willow reprimanded me.  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm just having fun. You'll enjoy it, trust me. Look, Cordy's starting her show now." We all turned and moved towards the front of the room, by the stage.  
  
She cleared her throat. "This song has a special dedication," she simpered, glancing down at me. Her eyes searched the crowd for something. I followed her gaze back. Standing in a darkened corner, in the very back, was Angel. The first strains of music started, and Cordelia affected her pose.  
  
Xander groaned. "Shoot me now. Cordy cannot sing. Especially not to Sarah McLachlan."  
  
"'Angel'," Willow said softly, glancing at me, gauging my reaction. I smirked. I looked back at Angel again, his face a mask, staring at me. I smiled softly at him. The show I was about to put on would surprise everybody. Good, I loved keeping people on their toes. Even if Buffy didn't. Time to live my way, until I could get my life back.  
  
The song ended, much to the satisfaction of the crowd. She curtsied and stepped down from the stage amidst applause and a few cheers. I pursed my lips smugly.  
  
"Watch this." I alighted the stage easily, showing as much leg as possible.  
  
"Are you ready, Sunnydale?" I asked, my voice low, husky. There were a few whistles and cheers. So no one had ever seen this side of Buffy before. Too bad Faith wasn't here. Toad started the sound. I struck a pose,  
  
  
  
"The French are glad to die for love...  
  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
A kiss may be grand but it  
  
Won't pay the rental on your humble flat,  
  
Or help you feed your grr pussycat!  
  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
  
But square cut or pear-shaped  
  
These rocks don't lose their shape,  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!  
  
  
  
I danced around the stage, posing and doing the moves I'd worked on back at school.  
  
  
  
....Tiffany's!.....Cartier!....  
  
  
  
"'Cause we are living in a material world,  
  
And I am a material girl!  
  
  
  
I moved backwards on the stage, wiggling my fingers towards myself.  
  
"Come and get me, boys!  
  
  
  
"Black-star, Ross-call,  
  
Talk to me, Sunnydale, tell me all about it!  
  
  
  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer,  
  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
  
There may come a time when a hot-boiled employer thinks you're awful nice,  
  
But get that ice or else no dice!  
  
He's your guy when stocks are high  
  
But beware when they start to descend  
  
  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!  
  
  
  
Let's make love...oh...yes...yes...aiai!...tiger! Ole!  
  
Everything's going so well!  
  
Cause that's when those louses go home to their spouses,  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"  
  
  
  
I finished with a flourish as the music ended. Immediate catcalls and cheers and applause erupted. Willow looked scandalized. Oz was amused, impressed. And Xander...well, Xander, along with most of the guys in the Bronze, was practically drooling. I hopped off the stage. Cordelia was no where in sight. I glanced to the back. Angel stood watching me, wearing the same impassive mask. He gave me a small smile, then backed out of the place.  
  
"Wow, Brooke, that was...that was..." Xander started.  
  
"You've obviously had a lot of music in your life. Very good stage presence," Oz commented.  
  
"Willow?" I asked, suddenly afraid that I'd come off too slutty. Maybe Anna was right...I shook my head hard.  
  
Willow appeared to be searching for the right words to say. Then she came up with something no one expected.  
  
"Can you teach me how to be like that?" Oz's grin grew.  
  
"I'm up for that!"  
  
"Xander...what did you think?" I questioned. He threw his arms around me and pulled me close.  
  
"Mine," he said, his eyes twinkling. And then he kissed me. We pulled apart, and then there was a tap on my shoulder.  
  
Cordelia stood there, arms folded, toe tapping.  
  
"Well, congratulations," she spoke, venom lacing her voice. "Too bad you have such a lack of life that all you do is choreograph moves to songs."  
  
"Sorry, sister, to disappoint you, but my sor-sister, well, cousin, but she's like a sister, and I worked on that last year with Ewan McGregor for her high school. He's a sweet guy."  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see how good you look back at school," she retorted. She turned around and stalked out of the building.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Well, I think that's enough damage done here for one night. Anyone up for ice cream?" I suggested sunnily. 


	9. They're Here

It was Monday at school that things got ugly, at least for me. Things started falling into place. I understood what Giles had been talking about. And as soon as I rounded the corner and stepped into the student lounge, everything came crashing down.  
  
I stood deathly still, pale. I could feel the adrenaline rushing and hear the blood pumping in my ears. I began to feel very light-headed. I wavered.  
  
"Impossible," I whispered.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to wish away what I'd seen. I opened them with dread. Brian and Justin still stood there. They hadn't noticed me yet. Then again, I looked like Buffy to them. I hoped.  
  
I fainted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Laurel, Laurel!" I heard a distinctly English voice whisper urgently. I came to and looked around. I was lying on a couch in the students' lounge. Xander and Willow stood over me.  
  
"Giles..." I started. He held a hand up to stop me.  
  
"Shh. We'll talk in the library. Can you walk?"  
  
I nodded. "I think so." Xander put his arm around me and we followed Giles. Once we reached the library, Giles sat me down in a chair in his office.  
  
"What happened?" he asked gently.  
  
I eyed Willow and Xander warily.  
  
Giles nodded at them, "Willow, Xander, please." They reluctantly walked over to the study table, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Laurel?" Giles prodded.  
  
"They're here. I saw them. I wasn't prepared. Everything started spinning...I could hear the shouting...the accusations..." I babbled.  
  
Giles appeared perplexed. "Of whom are you speaking?"  
  
"I...they...Brian...Justin...from Kokomo..."  
  
"And they are...?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "You were right. How I am to get out of here and Buffy is to get back..."  
  
I stopped. Giles was silent, waiting.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened. I still don't understand how this occurred. So Buffy was unhappy with her life in Sunnydale. Well, maybe she's kicking some demon-ass in Kokomo. Obviously she's met and sent a few here!"  
  
"What are you getting at, Laurel?"  
  
"How else would Brian and Justin and anyone else get here?"  
  
"I take it, then, that your 'demons' have arrived."  
  
I nodded. "So what do I do now? Grab an axe and start hacking?"  
  
"Remind me to tell Xander to keep his distance from you. You are starting to sound too much like him," he said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
I snorted. "Trust me, this is four years of marching band talking now."  
  
"Anyway, I believe you have a lot to tell me now. I only ask this so I can better help you."  
  
"I know," I whispered. "Here goes." And I launched into the whole sordid tale I had relayed earlier to Xander and the others.  
  
When I finished, Giles leaned back in his chair, sighing.  
  
"You certainly have your reasons for being unhappy with life. You and Buffy both have suffered a great deal of trauma."  
  
"I just never died," I replied with a small smile. Giles raised an eyebrow in reproach.  
  
"All I can tell you is to deal with things as they come. If this Brian recognizes you, chances he'll go straight to you regardless of past relations simply because to he knows you. He'll want answers. If he was at the Bronze Friday, he most likely doesn't recognize you as Laurel, if he hasn't said anything thus far."  
  
I slouched down in my seat.  
  
"You, uh, heard about that, huh?" Giles shook his head.  
  
"Angel. Really, Laurel, don't change Buffy's life completely. The poor girl, both of you really have enough problems as is."  
  
"She'll always be the Slayer. I can never change that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How'd it go?" Willow asked in English a half hour later.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Giles says to just deal with things as they come. Easy enough, I suppose." I kept my eyes focused on the chalkboard.  
  
"What happened?" she questioned, concerned.  
  
"Justin and Brian are here," I said, matter-of-fact.  
  
"Oh. Does Giles know how?"  
  
"No clue. And we don't even know if they realize something's up or if they know I'm really Laurel."  
  
"Bummer," Oz spoke up. The bell rang, ending the school day. We made our way to our lockers. Xander was already there.  
  
"Hey, love! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Man, last period was killer. Boring. But you know Brolin and Anderson?"  
  
Willow nodded. "The moron football jocks of the senior class."  
  
"Not so much, but in top form today. Making up all there stories about living in Indiana. Just being clueless. It was great!" 


	10. Over It

Brolin and Anderson, the moron jocks...great. Well, at least now I knew who Jay and Bri were. And at least they hadn't leaped into any major characters in Buffy. I mean, did those two even exist on the show?  
  
"Indiana. Well, that explains a lot," I replied to Xander. He, Willow, and Oz looked at me in confusion. "I mean, well, I told Will and Oz already that Justin and Brian had shown up. So, it would make sense that they jumped into the jocks' bodies. Right?"  
  
"As much sense as anything makes in Sunnydale," Xander responded. We started outside. "So, what are the plans for tonight? Little bit of slaying, little bit of Bronzing?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," I told him. "Wills? Oz?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm out. Band practice." Oz smiled apologetically.  
  
"Me too. Killer calc test tomorrow. Time to hit the books." Willow and Oz said goodbye and we parted.  
  
"Well, then, another movie night?" I suggested.  
  
"Lead on, o blonde one," Xander answered.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning I dragged myself back to Sunnydale High, dreading the day to come. I knew eventually I'd have to confront Brian and Justin. Part of me wanted to hide, to just stay in SunnyD, but I knew it wasn't fair to Buffy. Maybe it wasn't fair to Bri or Jay either, being ripped out of our world, too, and thrust into the Buffy-verse. But like I really gave a damn about them. I had to laugh at that. Obviously, I did, or else none of this ever would have happened.  
  
I made it to the library without seeing a soul. Giles was behind the counter, sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Hey, G. How's your morning going?" I hoisted myself onto the table, glad I'd worn pants.  
  
"Ready to speak with your old friends?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Good morning to you, too. And only if I am allowed to use my fists and go all Slayer-y on them."  
  
Giles gave me a Look.  
  
"Alright, I'll try the no fists thing...but I still reserve the right to kick their asses just because I can."  
  
"Morning everyone!" Willow called out, walking into the library. Xander was close behind.  
  
"Hey," I greeted. I hopped down. "I'm gonna go on to class, okay? Look through my notes, see if I can't help Buffy's academics while I'm here. Later!" I made a quick exit. Having Giles grill me about how I intended on dealing with Justin and Brian was not on my to-do list for the day. Actually speaking with them, on the other hand...  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into an empty classroom.  
  
"Yikes!" I automatically swung out my fist, striking the offender.  
  
"Ouch, quit!" a male voice whined.  
  
"God, Laurel, kill him why don't you."  
  
My heart plummeted.  
  
"Damn, you two."  
  
"Hey, we're happy to see you. Sight for sore eyes, seriously." I turned to face Justin. "What the hell is going on? I mean, everything here is...well, not home."  
  
"Wow. Those college classes really did you good, didn't they," I said sarcastically. Brian laid a hand on my arm. I stared at it as if it were poisonous and jerked away.  
  
"Laurel, good to see you..." he began.  
  
"Shut up. Just shut up. I don't want to hear it. And I don't want to be late for class, okay?" I swung around to leave. Justin blocked the door.  
  
"Sorry, not going anywhere until you tell us what is going on and why we're here."  
  
I exhaled loudly and leaned against a table.  
  
"What makes you think I can't get by you?"  
  
"Well, you might see Justin now, but here, I'm this Anderson guy, a big football player. I can stop you."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Like to see you try. Look around, moron! Don't you recognize anything from TV? It's called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Yeah, you know the show. We're here. Hence, Sunnydale High? Ring any bells?" They looked at each other in horror. "There we go. Brains finally catching up to you. The little you have, anyway." I leaned against a table and smirked. "And if you're those Anderson and Brolin football nobodies, and Willow and Xander are really themselves here, and you've not seen Buffy around...Gee, who could I be?"  
  
"The vampire slayer?" Brian said timidly.  
  
"Very good, Bri. Genius material after all. Oh, wait. Not quite, still so stupid as to write a hate page and sign it and date it." He and Justin colored. "So, really, do you honestly think you could stop me? Especially if I was hellbent on revenge?" I leered. I picked up the small dagger I had in my bookbag and twirled it. Justin shifted his weight nervously. Never mind the rule about Slayers not being allowed to hurt humans. I mean, they didn't know that, did they?  
  
Brian sighed and stepped in between us.  
  
"Let's just figure this out and go home, okay? I hate it here just as much as you two."  
  
"Who said I hate it?" I replied smugly. "You can't go home until I do. You're stuck."  
  
Brian glared.  
  
"Fine, why are we here?"  
  
I sighed again and sat down at the table.  
  
"Mainly because you guys were complete assholes in high school, and, surprise, surprise, are still huge assholes today. You treated me like shit!"  
  
"You got nothing that you didn't deserve," Justin replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah, the website? The rumors?" I stood, anger taking control. "The backstabbing and shouting? Being completely deserted? I trusted you!" I shouted. "I trusted you, and look what you did!" I hurled the dagger aside.  
  
"You're still a whining little bitch, aren't you? God, get over it already!" Brian threw back.  
  
I stepped up to Brian, our faces inches apart.  
  
"I am over it," I replied, my tone cold and very quiet. I reached up and slapped him, hard. "I hope you two mature from high school someday. Have a nice life."  
  
I turned without another word, and Brian and Justin said nothing more. As I walked through the doorway, things just faded away. 


End file.
